


Spider-Man during the attack of New York

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's day during the attack of New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man during the attack of New York

**Author's Note:**

> This was my idea of what happened with Peter when New York was in the Mcu

It had all been a normal day until freaking alien ship started to fly around New York Good thing,classes had been cancelled .Bad thing,alien invasion.During the confusion,Peter was able to change to his Spider-Man suit.

"Oh god they must want an autograph!"he joked ,trying to get into a better mood .God,why the hell where this things here?

He was trying to figure out what the hell to do in that situation ,but noticed all the kids screaming,running around ,which made them easy targets.He used his awesome spider sense to avoid shots and kicked some aliens of the ship,but they kept coming out of some weird portal.Maybe he could go there....

He remembered there wasn't any time one else to take care of the students 

"Run!"he yelled to the kids.Gosh,were the hell where the teachers at that moment?  
The best they could do at the moment was to hide.

"Go to the subway !"he ordered to them .

Peter made several webs around every corner and street he found ,trapping several aliens.

"Good side of being the Spider-Man!"he said ,and made sure there was no one left outside .

Suddenly,the aliens simply dropped dead.The hell?

"Uh,Anakin blew the ship!"he cheered .Thanks god all the mess was over.

"Okay!everyone come with me!"he told to the kids.He asked them for the directions of their homes or anywhere they could find their parents.

He told everyone to hold on his web as they walked to deliver everyone home or gave them when they found a relative .Some kids weren't lucky as either their home had been destroyed or their parents had died .

"Fuck those aliens "he mumbled ,hugging an 8 year old who's dad had died trying to help people as he was a firefighter .He had been shot by some guy that used a weird helmet with horns,according to one of his buddies.

At the end,there were around 10 or so kids who had lost someone in the attack,and 15 were left without a home .About 5 had lost both their parents .He had to leave the kids with the police,as it was the safest thing to do .After that,we went to take off his costume 

He then returned home,hoping aunt May was okay.It was quite late,around 8 pm.As he opened the door,she ran to hug him.

"PETER!oh thank god I was so scared !"she cried .Good,nothing bad had happened to her .He wished he would have been able to return earlier,but as uncle Ben had said "With great power comes great responsibility "


End file.
